The present invention relates generally to retroviruses, and more specifically, to recombinant retroviruses which are capable of delivering vector constructs to susceptible target cells. These vector constructs are typically designed to express desired proteins in target cells, for example, proteins which stimulate immunogenic activity or which are conditionally active in defined cellular environments.
Although bacterial diseases are, in general, easily treatable with antibiotics, very few effective treatments or prophylactic measures exist for many viral, cancerous, and other nonbacterial diseases, including genetic diseases. Traditional attempts to treat these diseases have employed the use of chemical drugs. In general, these drugs have lacked specificity, exhibited high overall toxicity, and thus have been therapeutically ineffective.
Another classic technique for treating a number of nonbacterial diseases involves the elicitation of an immune response to a pathogenic agent, such as a virus, through the administration of a noninfectious form of the agent, such as a killed virus, thereby providing antigens from the pathogenic agent which would act as an immunostimulant.
A more recent approach for treating viral diseases, such as acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and related disorders, involves blocking receptors on cells susceptible to infection by HIV from receiving or forming a complex with viral envelope proteins. For example, Lifson et al. (Science 232:1123-1127, 1986) demonstrated that antibodies to CD4 (T4) receptors inhibited cell fusion (syncytia) between infected and noninfected CD4 presenting cells in vitro. A similar CD4 blocking effect using monoclonal antibodies has been suggested by McDougal et al. (Science 231:382-385, 1986). Alternatively, Pert et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:9254-9258, 1986) have reported the use of synthetic peptides to bind T4 receptors and block HIV infection of human T-cells, while Lifson et al. (J. Exp. Med. 164:2101, 1986) have reported blocking both syncytia and virus/T4 cell fusion by using a lectin which interacts with a viral envelope glycoprotein, thereby blocking it from being received by CD4 receptors.
A fourth, recently suggested technique for inhibiting a pathogenic agent, such as a virus, which transcribes RNA is to provide antisense RNA which complements at least a portion of the transcribed RNA, and binds thereto, so as to inhibit translation (To et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 6:758, 1986).
However, a major shortcoming of the techniques described above is that they do not readily lend themselves to control as to the time, location or extent to which the drug, antigen, blocking agent or antisense RNA are utilized. In particular, since the above techniques require exogenous application of the treatment agent (i.e., exogenous to the sample in an in vitro situation), they are not directly responsive to the presence of the pathogenic agent. For example, it may be desirable to have an immunostimulant expressed in increased amounts immediately following infection by the pathogenic agent. In addition, in the case of antisense RNA, large amounts would be required for useful therapy in an animal, which under current techniques would be administered without regard to the location at which it is actually needed, that is, at the cells infected by the pathogenic agent.
As an alternative to exogenous application, techniques have been suggested for producing treatment agents endogenously. More specifically, proteins expressed from viral vectors based on DNA viruses, such as adenovirus, simian virus 40, bovine papilloma, and vaccinia viruses, have been investigated. By way of example, Panicali et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:5364, 1983) introduced influenza virus hemagglutinin and hepatitis B surface antigens into the vaccinia genome and infected animals with the virus particles produced from such recombinant genes. Following infection, the animals acquired immunity to both the vaccinia virus and the hepatitis B antigen.
However, a number of difficulties have been experienced to date with viral vectors based on DNA viruses. These difficulties include (a) the production of other viral proteins which may lead to pathogenesis or the suppression of the desired protein; (b) the capacity of the vector to uncontrollably replicate in the host, and the pathogenic effect of such uncontrolled replication; (c) the presence of wild-type virus which may lead to viremia; and (d) the transitory nature of expression in these systems. These difficulties have virtually precluded the use of viral vectors based on DNA viruses in the treatment of viral, cancerous, and other nonbacterial diseases, including genetic diseases.
Due to the nontransitory nature of their expression in infected target cells, retroviruses have been suggested as a useful vehicle for the treatment of genetic diseases (for example, see F. Ledley, The Journal of Pediatrics 110:1, 1987). However, in view of a number of problems, the use of retroviruses in the treatment of genetic diseases has not been attempted. Such problems relate to (a) the apparent need to infect a large number of cells in inaccessible tissues (e.g., brain); (b) the need to cause these vectors to express in a very controlled and permanent fashion; (c) the lack of cloned genes; (d) the irreversible damage to tissue and organs due to metabolic abnormalities; and (e) the availability of other partially effective therapies in certain instances.
In addition to genetic diseases, other researchers have contemplated using retroviral vectors to treat nongenetic diseases (see, for example, EP 243,204xe2x80x94Cetus Corporation; Sanford, J. Theor. Biol.130:469, 1988; Tellier et al., Nature 318:414, 1985; and Bolognesi et al., Cancer Res. 45:4700, 1985).
Tellier et al. suggested protecting T-cell clones by apparently infecting stem cells with xe2x80x9cdefectivexe2x80x9d HIV having a genome which could express antisense RNA to HIV RNA. Bolognesi et al. have suggested the concept of generating a nonvirulent HIV strain to infect stem cells so that T4 cells generated therefrom would carry interfering, nonvirulent forms of virus and thereby protect those cells from infection by virulent HIV. However, it would appear that the xe2x80x9cattenuatedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdefectivexe2x80x9d HIV viruses used in both of the foregoing papers could reproduce (i.e., are not replication defective) such that the resulting viruses could infect other cells, with the possibility of an increased risk of recombination with previously present HIV or other sequences, leading to loss of attenuation. Non-nonreplicative forms would necessitate a defective helper or packaging line for HIV. However, since the control of HIV gene expression is complex, such cells have to date not been constructed. Furthermore, as the infecting attenuated or defective virus is not chimeric (a xe2x80x9cnonchimericxe2x80x9d retrovirus being one with substantially all of its vector from the same retrovirus species), even if they were made replication defective, for example, by deletion from their genomes of an essential element, there still exists a significant possibility for recombination within the host cells with resultant production of infectious viral particles.
Although Sanford (J. Theor. Biol. 130:469, 1988) has also proposed using a genetic cure for HIV, he notes that due to the potential that exists for creating novel virulent viruses via genetic recombination between natural AIDS virus and therapeutic retroviral vectors carrying anti-HIV genes, retroviral gene therapy for AIDS may not be practical. Similarly, while McCormick and Kriegler (EP 243,204 A2) have proposed using retroviral vectors to deliver genes for proteins, such as tumor necrosis factor (TNF), the techniques they describe suffer from a number of disadvantages.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides recombinant retroviruses carrying a vector construct capable of preventing, inhibiting, stabilizing or reversing infectious, cancerous, auto-immune or immune diseases. Such diseases include HIV infection, melanoma, diabetes, graft vs. host disease, Alzheimer""s disease, and heart disease.
The present invention is directed, in part, toward methods for (a) stimulating a specific immune response, either humoral or cell-mediated, to an antigen or pathogenic antigen; (b) inhibiting a function of a pathogenic agent, such as a virus; and (c) inhibiting the interaction of an agent with a host cell receptor, through the use of recombinant retroviruses.
More specifically, within one aspect of the present invention, a method for stimulating a specific immune response is provided, comprising infecting susceptible target cells with recombinant retroviruses carrying a vector construct that directs the expression of an antigen or modified form thereof in infected target cells. For purposes of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cinfectingxe2x80x9d includes the introduction of DNA sequences through viral vectors, transfection or other means, such as microinjection, protoplast fusion, etc. Where an immune response is to be stimulated to a pathogenic antigen, the recombinant retrovirus is preferably designed to express a modified form of the antigen which will stimulate an immune response and which has reduced pathogenicity relative to the native antigen. This immune response is achieved when cells present antigens in the correct manner, i.e., in the context of the MHC class I and/or II molecules along with accessory molecules such as CD3, ICAM-1, ICAM-2, LFA-1, or analogs thereof (e.g., Altmann et al., Nature 338:512, 1989). Cells infected with retroviral vectors are expected to do this efficiently because they closely mimic genuine viral infection.
This aspect of the invention has a further advantage over other systems that might be expected to function in a similar manner, in that the presenter cells are fully viable and healthy, and no other viral antigens (which may well be immunodominant) are expressed. This presents a distinct advantage since the antigenic epitopes expressed can be altered by selective cloning of sub-fragments of the gene for the antigen into the recombinant retrovirus, leading to responses against immunogenic epitopes which may otherwise be overshadowed by immunodominant epitopes. Such an approach may be extended to the expression of a peptide having multiple epitopes, one or more of the epitopes derived from different proteins. In addition, the present invention provides for a more efficient presentation of antigens through the augmentation or modification of the expression of presenting accessory proteins (e.g., MHC I, ICAM-1, etc.) in antigen presenting cells.
An immune response can also be achieved by transferring to an appropriate immune cell (such as a T lymphocyte) the gene for the specific T-cell receptor which recognizes the antigen of interest (in the context of an appropriate MHC molecule if necessary), for an immunoglobulin which recognizes the antigen of interest, or for a hybrid of the two which provides a CTL response in the absence of the MHC context.
In the particular cases of disease caused by HIV infection, where immunostimulation is desired, the antigen generated from the recombinant retroviral genome is of a form which will elicit either or both an HLA class I- or class II-restricted immune response. In the case of HIV envelope antigen, for example, the antigen is preferably selected from gp 160, gp 120, and gp 41, which have been modified to reduce their pathogenicity. In particular, the antigen selected is modified to reduce the possibility of syncytia, to avoid expression of epitopes leading to a disease enhancing immune response, to remove immunodominant, but strain-specific epitopes or to present several strain-specific epitopes, and allow a response capable of eliminating cells infected with most or all strains of HIV. Antigens from other HIV genes, such as gag, pol, vif, nef, etc., may also provide protection in particular cases.
In another aspect of the present invention, methods for inhibiting a function of a pathogenic agent necessary for disease, such as diseases caused by viral infections, cancers or immunological abnormalities, are disclosed. Where the pathogenic agent is a virus, the inhibited function may be selected from the group consisting of adsorption, replication, gene expression, assembly, and exit of the virus from infected cells. Where the pathogenic agent is a cancerous cell or cancer-promoting growth factor, the inhibited function may be selected from the group consisting of viability, cell replication, altered susceptibility to external signals, and lack of production of anti-oncogenes or production of mutated forms of anti-oncogenes. Such inhibition may be provided through recombinant retroviruses carrying a vector construct encoding xe2x80x9cinhibitor palliatives,xe2x80x9d such as: (a) antisense RNA; (b) a mutant protein analogue to a pathogenic protein, which interferes with expression of the pathogenic state; (c) a protein that activates an otherwise inactive precursor; (d) defective interfering structural proteins; (e) peptide inhibitors of viral proteases or enzymes; (f) tumor suppressor genes; or (g) a RNA ribozyme capable of specifically cutting and degrading RNA molecules corresponding to the pathogenic state. Alternatively, such inhibition is attained by a recombinant retrovirus capable of site-specific integration into pathogenic genes, thereby disrupting them.
Such inhibition may also be accomplished through the expression of a palliative that is toxic for a diseased cell. Where a toxic palliative is to be produced by cells containing the recombinant viral genome, it is important that either the recombinant retrovirus infect only target cells or express the palliative only in target cells, or both. In either case, the final toxic agent is localized to cells in the pathogenic state. Where expression is targeted, the pathogenic agent controlling expression of the toxic palliative could be, for instance, a protein produced through transcription and translation of a pathogenic viral genome present in the cell.
It should be understood in the foregoing discussion, and throughout this application, that when reference is made to the viral construct xe2x80x9cexpressingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cproducingxe2x80x9d any substance in a cell, or the like, this in fact refers to the action of the resulting provirus following reverse transcription of the viral RNA in the cell. In the context of a toxic palliative, the consequent killing effect may not necessarily require the permanent integration of the recombinant viral genome into the host genome, but simply a reasonably long-term expression of a toxic palliative gene, in whatever form desirable, over a reasonably long period of time (several days to one month). Thus, other nonintegrating viral vectors such as, but not limited to, adenoviral vectors may be used for this purpose. Examples of conditional toxic palliatives include recombinant retroviruses encoding (a) a toxic gene product under the control of a cell cycle-specific promoter, a tissue-specific promoter or both; (b) a gene product which is conditionally expressed and which in itself is not toxic but which processes within target cells a compound or drug from a nontoxic precursor form to an active toxic form; (c) a gene product which is not in itself toxic, but when processed by a protein, such as protease specific to a viral or other pathogen, is converted into a toxic form; (d) a conditionally expressed reporter gene product on the cell surface which identifies the pathogenic cells for attack, for example, by immunotoxins; (e) conditionally expressed gene products on the cell surface which lead to a toxic effect by interaction with extracellular factors; and (f) conditionally expressed ribozymes specific for RNA molecules essential for viability.
Within a related aspect, the present invention also provides methods for diminishing or eliminating an unwanted or deleterious immune response. Immune suppression, where appropriate, can be achieved by targeting expression of immune suppressive genes, such as the virally derived E3 gene of adenovirus.
Within another aspect of the present invention, methods are disclosed for inhibiting the interaction of viral particles with cells, cells with cells, or cells with factors. The methods generally comprise infecting susceptible cells with a recombinant, replication defective retrovirus which directs the expression of a blocking element in infected cells, the blocking element being capable of binding with a cell receptor (preferably the host cell receptor) either while the receptor is intracellular or on the cell surface, or alternatively, by binding with the agent. In either event, the interaction is blocked.
Regardless of the means by which the recombinant retrovirus exerts its immunogenic or inhibitory action as described above, it is preferred that the retroviral genome be xe2x80x9creplication defectivexe2x80x9d (i.e., incapable of reproducing in cells infected with it). Thus, there will be only a single stage of infection in either an in vitro or in vivo application, thereby substantially reducing the possibility of insertional mutagenesis. Preferably, to assist in this end, the recombinant retrovirus lacks at least one of the gag, pol, or env genes. Further, the recombinant viral vector is preferably chimeric (that is, the gene which is to produce the desired result is from a different source than the remainder of the retrovirus). A chimeric construction further reduces the possibility of recombination events within cells infected with the recombinant retrovirus, which could produce a genome that can generate viral particles.
Within another aspect of the present invention, recombinant retroviruses which are useful in executing the above methods as well as delivering other therapeutic genes are disclosed. The present invention also provides a method for producing such recombinant retroviruses in which the retroviral genome is packaged in a capsid and envelope, preferably through the use of a packaging cell. The packaging cells are provided with viral protein-coding sequences, preferably in the form of two plasmids, which produce all proteins necessary for production of viable retroviral particles, an RNA viral construct which will carry the desired gene, along with a packaging signal which will direct packaging of the RNA into the retroviral particles.
The present invention additionally provides a number of techniques for producing recombinant retroviruses which can facilitate:
i) the production of higher titres from packaging cells;
ii) packaging of vector constructs by means not involving the use of packaging cells;
iii) the production of recombinant retroviruses which can be targeted for preselected cell lines; and
iv) the integration of the proviral construct into a preselected site or sites in a cell""s genome.
One technique for producing higher titres from packaging cells takes advantage of the discovery that of the many factors which can limit titre from a packaging cell, one of the most limiting is the level of expression of the packaging proteins, namely, the gag, pol, and env proteins, as well as the level of expression of the retroviral vector RNA from the proviral vector. This technique allows the selection of packaging cells which have higher levels of expression (i.e., produce higher concentrations) of the foregoing packaging proteins and vector construct RNA. More specifically, this technique allows selection of packaging cells which produce high levels of what is referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cprimary agent,xe2x80x9d which is either a packaging protein (e.g., gag, pol, or env proteins) or a gene of interest to be carried into the genome of target cells (typically as a vector construct). This is accomplished by providing in packaging cells a genome carrying a gene (the xe2x80x9cprimary genexe2x80x9d) which expresses the primary agent in the packaging cells, along with a selectable gene, preferably downstream from the primary gene. The selectable gene expresses a selectable protein in the packaging cells, preferably one which conveys resistance to an otherwise cytotoxic drug. The cells are then exposed to a selecting agent, preferably the cytotoxic drug, which enables identification of those cells which express the selectable protein at a critical level (i.e., in the case of a cytotoxic drug, by killing those cells which do not produce a level of resistance protein required for survival).
Preferably, in the technique briefly described above, the expressions of both the selectable and primary genes is controlled by the same promoter. In this regard, it may be preferable to utilize a retroviral 5xe2x80x2 LTR. In order to maximize titre of a recombinant retrovirus from packaging cells, this technique is first used to select packaging cells expressing high levels of all the required packaging proteins, and then is used to select which of these cells, following transfection with the desired proviral construct, produce the highest titres of the recombinant retrovirus.
Techniques are also provided for packaging of vector constructs by means not involving the use of packaging cells. These techniques make use of other vector systems based on viruses such as other unrelated retroviruses, baculovirus, adenovirus, or vaccinia virus, preferably adenovirus. These viruses are known to express relatively high levels of proteins from exogenous genes provided therein. For such DNA virus vectors, recombinant DNA viruses can be produced by in vivo recombination in tissue culture between viral DNA and plasmids carrying retroviral or retroviral vector genes. The resultant DNA viral vectors carrying either sequences coding for retroviral proteins or for retroviral vector RNA are purified into high titre stocks. Alternatively, the constructs can be constructed in vitro and subsequently transfected into cells which provide in trans viral functions missing from the DNA vectors. Regardless of the method of production, high titre (107 to 1011 units/ml) stocks can be prepared that will, upon infection of susceptible cells, cause high level expression of retroviral proteins (such as gag, pol, and env) or RNA retroviral vector genomes, or both. Infection of cells in culture with these stocks, singly or in combination, will lead to high-level production of retroviral vectors, if the stocks carry the viral protein and viral vector genes. This technique, when used with adenovirus or other mammalian vectors, allows the use of primary cells (e.g., from tissue explants or cells such as WI38 used in production of vaccines) to produce recombinant retroviral vectors.
In an alternative to the foregoing technique, recombinant retroviruses are produced by first generating the gag/pol and env proteins from a cell line infected with the appropriate recombinant DNA virus in a manner similar to the preceding techniques, except that the cell line is not infected with a DNA virus carrying the vector construct. Subsequently, the proteins are purified and contacted with the desired viral vector RNA made in vitro, transfer RNA (tRNA), liposomes, and a cell extract to process the env protein into the liposomes, such that recombinant retroviruses carrying the viral vector RNA are produced. Within this technique, it may be necessary to process the env protein into the liposomes prior to contacting them with the remainder of the foregoing mixture. The gag/pol and env proteins may also be made after plasmid mediated transfection in eukaryotic cells, in yeast, or in bacteria.
The technique for producing recombinant retroviruses which can be targeted for preselected cell lines utilizes recombinant retroviruses having one or more of the following: an env gene comprised of a cytoplasmic segment of a first retroviral phenotype, and an extracellular binding segment exogenous to the first retroviral phenotype (this binding segment is from a second viral phenotype or from another protein with desired binding properties which is selected to be expressed as a peptide which will bind to the desired target); another viral envelope protein; another ligand molecule in place of the normal envelope protein; or another ligand molecule along with an envelope protein that does not lead to infection of the target cell type.
Techniques for integrating a retroviral genome at a specific site in the DNA of a target cell involve the use of homologous recombination, or alternatively, the use of a modified integrase enzyme which will recognize a specific site on the target cell genome. Such site-specific insertion allows genes to be inserted at sites on the target cells"" DNA, which will minimize the chances of insertional mutagenesis, minimize interference from other sequences on the DNA, and allow insertion of sequences at specific target sites so as to reduce or eliminate the expression of an undesirable gene (such as a viral gene) in the DNA of the target cell.
The present invention is also directed to a pharmaceutical composition comprising a recombinant virus as disclosed herein in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent.
It will be appreciated that any of the above-described techniques may be used independently of the others in particular situations, or can be used in conjunction with one or more of the remainder of the techniques.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings.